The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, and a manufacturing technology of the semiconductor device, in particular a technology effectively applicable to an RF (Radio Frequency) bipolar transistor for a PA (Power Amplifier).
Structures wherein device isolation is given between a substrate and a collector with a groove in which a dielectric film is embedded in the case of a silicon germanium (SiGe) HBT (Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor) are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2005-44956, 2004-241779, 2004-111975, 2004-40131, 338558/2003, 313799/2002, and Hei 5 (1993) 129319, Japanese Unexamined International Patent Application No. 2003-515927, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2004-311971, 2004-274023, Hei 11 (1999)-189753, 2003-45884, and 2002-26027.
Further, a structure of a high-power bipolar transistor wherein emitter wiring comprises in-chip conductive type wiring is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-181153.